imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Battlefield
Battlefield is a minigame where the two realms, the Kingdom and the Empire, engage in a fight to protect a treasure (a huge egg). It is held every two hours. Event Objective The aim of the battlefield is to protect your faction's treasure (the egg) while trying to destroy the enemy's. You can cast buffs to the Egg/Treasure. The egg is a monster with high HP. Therefore it can be shielded, healed and etc. When it dies it gives honor to people who kill it (like any boss) and gold for the person who did most damage (222-240). If you do enough damage to the other faction's treasure or if they do enough to yours, the egg breaks. You need to break their treasure and keep yours intact for the duration of the battlefield event. The first faction to break two eggs wins. Note that you can still break your opponent's egg even if the other team broke yours. It will still count as a point. An egg broken after the verdict will not cout as a point. Participating in the battlefield, killing players, damaging the egg and healing/shielding players all earn you Fame. Stars Killing players will earn you Stars (red for Siras blue for Lanos) which you can redeem into Star Shaped Broaches which in turn can be traded in for Old Horns. You will earn two stars for each kill but you will also lose two stars for each death, regardless if the Elite Mercenary or Elite Knight killed you. Killing the egg also give you 2 stars. Kills are given to the player who dealt most damage. Battlefield Treasure Teams Battlefield Treasure 1 - Level 5-14 Battlefield Treasure 2 - Level 15-19 Battlefield Treasure 3 - Level 20+ Participation Periods Battlefield starts every two hours with a sign up period of 10 minutes before each battlefield. When the time comes, a server wide announcement notifies everyone that “we are now taking reservations for the battlefield”. To sign up, you will need to talk to the Battlefield Supervisor. You will then need to select “Do Join”, and a spot will be reserved for you. After a spot has been reserved for you, you will be automatically teleported to the battlefield when the battle starts. When you arrive at the battlefield, walk towards the blue circle, and you will be warped to the battlefield behind your egg. Why didn't I get to play? On selecting "Do Join", the Battlefield Supervisor will say that your participation has been placed. Sometimes, this message can be deceiving, as all people who select "Do Join" are given the message that a place has been reserved for them, when in reality only 15 people actually are selected. The 15 people selected are randomly chosen and is not in order of reservation. Also, the number of participants of each realm, of the Battlefield, will be balanced by having one side with no more than 1.5 users than the other, rounded up to whole number. (Example: 2 Participants Vs 3 Participants / 5 Participants Vs 8 Participants / 10 Participants Vs 15 Participants) You also have to be online when the battle begins to be chosen. If you get Disconnected and Log-in back before the Battlefield ends you will still be in the Battlefield. If you die or relogin after verdict has announced, you will be teleported out of the Battlefield. Rewards You will be rewarded for participating in battlefields with fame and items. When entered the battle grounds or not chosen to participate: *Number of Fame according to your level. (Level 14 = 14 Fame) Victory is rewarded by: : 3 x Pendant of Honor : EXP Boost (Everyone in your faction online at the time of verdict) Draw (the battle lasts longer than 20 minutes) is rewarded by: : 1 x Pendant of Honor : Defeat is rewarded by: : 1 x Pendant of Honor : EXP Boost (Everyone participating in the Battlefield) Strategy Basic: Getting over-enchanted equips for better damage and armor, thorning egg, hiding behind egg, healing egg, hearts. 1. Formation Warrior ': Front, leading '''Rangers ': Second Line of frontline, providing indirect cover for mages and halt advance. '''Mages : Second Line using hiding between rangers to avoid getting targeted, few behind to heal rangers and warriors that pull back. 2. Knowing the role of your class. Mage : 1 to 1 heal to key figures, Killing warriors in battle front, taking out mages & half life rangers. Rangers : Kill mages, kill rangers, ensnare & weakness warriors, psychological scare. Warriors : Tank damage, psychological scare, use sweeping strikes (Level 20+) to push back enemies, leader in frontline. 3. Identify key targets and allies. It is crucial to know that in a 15 person battlefield fight, there may not be all strong opponents. Key figures that are well equiped are like war generals that is the greatest threat. Simillar to warfare, soldiers abandon formation and pull back when generals are killed. Thus, support ally key targets with heal, and buffs and general support while taking out enemy key figures quickly. 4. Class build. Warrior ''': HP tank, str or con build, +6 all armor would be optimum, high fire and magic resist. '''Ranger : Dex build, obtain as much critical and hp equip stats, +8-9 weapon would be optimum. Mage : Int build, obtain has much int and mp stats, +8-9 staff and +5 armor. 5. Others. Blue Enchants It may come to a point where one may decide to get Blue Enchants to boost main stats (dex,str & int) or sub-stat(hp, mp). Depending on how you want to play the game, you may want to pick survival over attack damage. It would defeat the purpose of having really high damage but dying easily, survival is the key. Using Potions Some of these potions may come in handy in tight crucial situations: thawing potion, greater restoration potion, mango water, instant reinforcing potions, awaken kooii doll, wild boar doll. Note * EXP boost lasts for one hour and gives 20% more experience for every monster you kill. *You can damage your own egg/treasure by using any multi attack. Category:Guide